


The Dogs on April Fools' Day

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [5]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: April Fools' Day, April Fools' Pranks, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Dogs on April Fools' Day

**mr. white:**

  * his idea of pranking you is surprising you with a romantic dinner date
  * hides a cutesy promise ring for you in your dinner 
  * gets super excited when you find it
  * plants a toy snake under the duvet for you to find before bedtime
  * feels bad when you squeal, not expecting it, and chuckles, cuddling you



**mr. orange:**

  * puts whipped cream on your hand while you’re asleep and tickles your face so you wipe it all over urself
  * offers to make you a sandwich to make it up to you and hides a fake bug in it
  * _“i’m sorry baby, you know i love you, i’m just a prank master!”_
  * two words:  **smack cam**



**mr. pink:**

  * pretends to hate april fools 
  * actually loves making u jump throughout the day
  * finds himself a little too funny
  * _“i promise that was the last time i’ll do it”_
  * he’s totally lying about that
  * when he’s sick of brown’s shit, sticking a post-it note labelled ‘kick me’ on his back



**mr. brown:**

  * does that stupid upside down glass of water trick
  * _“baby, i got somethin’ to show ya” -_ he leads you to it and giggles uncontrollably regardless of whether you find it funny
  * whoopee cushions... all. day. on everyone
  * pink would go ballistic after a while and slap him with it
  * swaps the sugar and salt



**mr. blonde:**

  * pulls some fake injury type shit
  * when you start panicking he starts laughing his ass off at you
  * gets vince to help scare you by making him pretend to be a ghost or some shit
  * pretends to cut his finger off when chopping up vegetables
  * thinks hes really funny




End file.
